


Hiccup in Paradise

by solangel777



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangel777/pseuds/solangel777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was prompted for some Angsty Dworin goodness on my Thorin Oakenshield RP account by a lovely anon.<br/>Here is the Ask that prompted it:<br/>Anonymous asked you:<br/>Dworin Topic From Different Anon: What if you thought Dwalin was cheating and you broke up with him only to learn you were wrong?<br/>--<br/>I had the thought in my head for a while and this is part 1 of 2 or 3. Most likely 3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiccup in Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Smaug Erebor.  
> Thorin hears rumors that Dwalin has been seen with another Dwarf-lad. He doesn't believe it at first then catches them together. Though truly innocent, Thorin can't see through his jealousy.

****

Hiccup in Paradise

Part 1

Rumors had swirled around among the people of Erebor. Dwalin had been seen with someone else. A lad that wasn't the prince. At first Thorin didn't want to believe it. Why would Dwalin cheat on him? The warrior loved him. That's what he believed completely until today.  


When Thorin walked to the market, he saw it. Dwalin was talking to a different lad. He could feel the jealousy starting to seethe below his skin. But he didn't jump to conclusions. Maybe this was just a friend and they were talking. He paused his thoughts and looked away. No, he wouldn't let his jealousy get to him. They were just talking. Most likely just friends. Dwalin was allowed to have friends.  


At least that is what he settled on until he saw Dwalin pat the other lad's back and laugh. The way Dwalin's hand lingered on his back, touching the other Dwarf's hair. How dare he. How dare Dwalin cheat on him. He was a prince! The best that he could get.  


Thorin gave a low growl and marched over to his guard and his "friend". He kept a mask of calm on as he approached, even though a storm was raging underneath. "Dwalin. A word if you will." The prince was trying to keep his voice as civil as possible.  


Dwalin ran his fingers over his mohawk, a bit worried. By now he could tell when his boyfriend was upset. The way his pupils in those lovely blue eyes shrank, the way his brows furrowed. If he wasn't concerned about what was wrong, he would find it down right cute. "Sure..." he smiled then followed Thorin to a secluded corner.  


Thorin's calm exterior melted away the moment they were alone. "You are cheating on me." He hissed.  


Dwalin's eyes went wide from shock. The accusation came from no where and hit him like a ton of rock on his chest in a mine cave-in "No Thorin! I would never-"  


The prince held up a hand. "No. I don't want to hear your lies and excuses. You have spent less and less time with me and more with your... friends. You do not even have the guts to tell me you are done with me."  


“Thorin!”  


The prince turned away. His heart hurting and tightness in his throat. “No, we are done.”  


Dwalin stared in disbelief. He felt his heart ripped out with those words. He looked away, trying to suck up his pain and hold his tears back. “A-aye, if that's what you wish...” He turned and walked home as fast as he could.  


The prince felt his heart break. But he had to do it, Dwalin was cheating on him. And when he found that other Lad, he would have a few choice words with him as well.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come~
> 
> P.S. Sorry it's short and crappy. :/


End file.
